Red Skull
'Red Skull '''is the main antagonist of ''Captain America: Modern Soldier. ''He is the archenemy of Captain America and was the Head of HYDRA-Abteilung, a special weapons division of the Nazi Schutzstaffel and the modern-day incarnation of the ancient Hydra society. He became a confidant of Adolf Hitler himself. Biography Personality Red Skull is a megalomaniac and egocentric genius who firmly believed in the Nazis' misinterpretation of the concept where a race of superhuman beings are destined to rule the normal ones. Believing himself to be such a man, he used any means necessary to obtain a central position in Adolf Hitler's army, until his conceit made him arrive to the point of believing himself to be better than Hitler. Unlike other Nazis, Skull doesn't believe that the Germans are the destined "master race", but rather the superior man has yet to be made. Due to this, he didn't personally care to follow the Nazis' infamous and genocidal plans. Red Skull was pitiless and cruel, but also a scientific genius, who was able to see beyond appearances and managed to see the truth behind myths believed to be superstition. While he did believe in myths and arcane mystics, he didn't view them in a religious or superstitious manner but instead saw them as a form of science to be studied and used for their own purposes. Red Skull ws a full-fledged supporter of the Nazi Party until the incident that left him deformed. The truth is that he worked with the Nazis only so he could use their resources to achieve his own goals, and no longer seemed to share the racial ideals of Nazism. In addition, despite otherwise being proud of leaving humanity far behind the extent of openly stating that he embraces this without fear, he nonetheless gets angry when reminded of the deformities inflicted by the super serum prototype, especially in an insulting manner. Though he is disillusioned by the Fuhrer's ideals, he is still morally devoid and capable of mass murder. Red Skull became a cold-blooded killer who would do anything to accomplish his goals. Even his subordinate officers had reasons to fear him as Red Skull had an extremely low tolerance of failure: if they didn't do their job right, death was the only penalty he give those who failed him. Powers and Abilities *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology: 'As a result of the formula developed by Abraham Erksine, Red Skull was horribly disfigured, but also obtained incredible attributes such as enormous strength, speed, stamina and reflexes. In addition, his intelligence was also increased, allowing him to become the mastermind of warfare. His physiology has been enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, pushing into the early levels of superhuman condition. **'Enhanced Intelligence: 'Red Skull's intelligence is enhanced to peak performance. He's shown himself to be a formidable researcher and scientist, being able to distinguish truth from myths concerning ancient and powerful relics. Since the Super-Soldier Serum amplifies personality aspects as well, Red Skull's brain chemistry is also altered. Though he was megalomaniacal, wrathful and pitiless before, the serum has also amplified those character traits. **'Enhanced Strength: 'Red Skull's strength was enhanced to an early level of superhuman potential. **'Enhanced Speed: 'The Super-Soldier Serum gave Red Skull enhanced speed. **'Enhanced Agility: 'Red Skull is shown to be an agile hand-to-hand combatant though he prefers to shoot from a distance, being known to lunge great distances. **'Enhanced Durability: 'Red Skull is able to quickly recover from extreme physical blows and survive blunt force trauma. **'Enhanced Stamina: 'Red Skull is more resilient to fatigue and exhaustion, allowing him to fight and exert himself for long periods without strain or weakness. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Red Skull's advanced metabolism increases his resilience, as well as increasing his recovery and healing speed. *'Master Tactician: 'As the leader of HYDRA, Red Skull was in command of all the organization's soldiers and led them in many operations during World War II. Many of which had successful outcomes. Being the head of HYDRA, he usually is most suited for combat. Red Skull has managed to orchestrate the assassinations of his enemies, manipulated his way to power and led HYDRA in planning an offensive that would have devastated the world's most influential countries had Captain America not interfered. *'Expert Scientist: 'Red Skull is a brilliant scientist, being placed in charge by Hitler of the Nazi science division HYDRA-Abteilung. *'Expert Pilot: 'Red Skull is an accomplished pilot. *'Expert Combatant: 'Red Skull is very proficient in unarmed combat and he was able to go toe-to-toe with Captain America. *'Multillinguaism: 'Red Skull is fluent in his native German as well as English, Russian, Japanese and Italian. Equipment *'Luger P08: 'Red Skull was armed with the standard Luger P08 pistol used by members of the armed forces of Nazi Germany. *'HYDRA Pistol: 'Red Skull occasionally uses a specialized energy pistol developed by HYDRA. *'HYDRA Assault Rifle: 'Red Skull occasionally uses a specialized energy assault rifle developed by HYDRA. *'Uniform: '''Before and during the first years of World War II, Red Skull used an official black SS uniform, wearing the rank insignia of Obergruppenfuhrer. He wore three military decorations on the left side of the uniform, the Panzer badge, the Wound badge and the Iron Cross First Class. Over the uniform, he wore a black leather coat with the HYDRA badge on the left side of the collar. His officer cap also had the HYDRA badge instead of the SS Totenkopf badge. From 1943 on, he wore the unique green uniform with the HYDRA insignia on the upper parts of the sleeves. In March 1945, he briefly wore a unique black uniform. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Military Category:HYDRA Category:Nazis Category:Deceased